Johnny Blaze
"This fire ain't meant to scald the flesh...it chars the soul." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Johnny Blaze was a crazy-famous stunt rider once upon a time. Then there was an accident, and he died. At least that's what everyone says. Rumors abounded that his accident was kinda on purpose... that is, someone screwed with his bike. But nothing was ever proven, you know? The Ghost Rider is the spirit of vengeance sent straight from Hell. Scary guy. Background Johnny Blaze, a stunt daredevil, was the son of Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale, born in Waukegan, Illinois. He spent his early years in the Quentin Carnival where his parents starred in a stunt show with Craig "Crash" Simpson. Johnny's family had ended when his mother walked out on Barton and Johnny and took the family's remaining two children, Barbara and Danny, with her. Losing his mother caused Johnny to repress many of his memories of her and his siblings. When his father died in a stunt, Johnny was adopted by Crash and Mona Simpson. The Simpsons helped Johnny by fabricating his past with the hope that it would be less painful than the truth. Now believing that his real mother was Clara Blaze, who had died, Johnny became an enthusiastic member of the Simpson clan, growing closer to their daughter, Roxanne. The two soon became inseparable and, as they grew older their fondness for one another moved beyond familiar. Blaze would eventually join the Simpsons in their own traveling stunt show, the Crash Simpson Stunt Cycle Extravaganza. Crash had become a real father figure in Blaze's eyes, and on learning of Crash's life-threatening cancer, Blaze turned to the occult. His studies led him to a spell which supposedly could summon Satan himself. Johnny was unaware that he had in fact summoned Mephisto. Desperate to save Crash, Blaze sold his soul to Mephisto in return for Crash's cancer to be cured. Crash Simpson's cancer was cured and Johnny believed he would live; however, Johnny soon died in an 'accident' after a stunt trying to jump over 22 cars. Mephisto, when confronted by Blaze in the underworld, declared that he had kept his end of the bargain. True to his word, Mephisto had ensured that Crash had not died of cancer, but never said anything about Johnny himself, which Mephisto quickly pointed out when he came to claim his prize. Blaze, still at the mercy of Mephisto, knew there was nothing he could do. He saved his adoptive father at the sake of his own soul, and agreed to Mephisto's terms, much to the devil's delight. Blaze was unaware that Mephisto had bonded him with the demon Zarathos as an act of revenge for not being able to obtain Johnny's soul for himself. Johnny was transformed into a Ghost Rider, a leather-clad skeleton, his head cloaked in a sheath of flame, the night after Crash's death. While Johnny still had his soul, he was forced to punish the wicked and evil upon Mephisto's demands whenever needed. Whenever he was in the presence of evil he would transform into the Ghost Rider, to exact the devil's revenge, returning the evil to Hell. Blaze was not completely lost in the transformation however, and would also help the innocent when they were in danger. Very little has been heard of Johnny Blaze or Ghost Rider since The Merge. Maybe because it doesn't effect what he does as either. Or maybe Mephisto has prevented him from getting involved for one reason or another. What is known is the Spirit of Vengeance has been rarely seen, which some view as a positive thing or rather ominous. Personality There's two different personalities at work, being Johnny Blaze and Ghost Rider. Johnny could possibly be described as realistic, perhaps fatalistic in some respects, he has a rather macabre sense of humor, given his current cursed situation. Since becoming the Ghost Rider it's drastically changed his outlook on life, where he once was a cocksure and arrogant stunt driver. Afterwards and in the time since, he's leveled out a bit, turning his goals to the more altruistic pursuits, even if the end result doesn't end the way he anticipated. He wants to help, to do his best, it's only a shame that sometimes this can end up backfiring on him. Ghost Rider is something else entirely. The spirit does not care for the situation, only that someone innocent was harmed or otherwise wrong. The Rider has no sense of right or wrong, it knows its goal and its purpose, everything else is trivial. This can sometimes make him a threat or sometimes antagonistic to other heroes who perhaps get in the way. The Rider's cause is just and good, however his methods can sometimes not be. And while some heroes would spare a wrongdoer, the Rider rarely sees such need for mercy. This can put on the wrong side at times. Also, he tends to scare the bejeebus out of most people, so that sometimes doesn't help either. Logs 2014-08-18 - The Rider and the Roofus - Johnny Blaze saves Volstagg's wallet from ruffians. Category:Altered Humans Category:Marvel Features Category:Special Characters Category:Celebrity Category:Arrested or Slowed Aging Category:Iron Will Category:1982 Births Category:Available Characters